


[moodboard] Forever and Always

by musingsofaretiredunicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofaretiredunicorn/pseuds/musingsofaretiredunicorn
Summary: A moodboard forsassy_cissa's fic, for HDOwlpost 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	[moodboard] Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forever and Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000671) by [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa). 



> sassy_cissa, I really loved this fic, especially for its depiction of Draco being the only one to know that Christmas-time is difficult for Harry, and then being the one to protect him from having to interact with anyone else on that day, so they can laze about in bed and start making some more positive Christmas memories, together :') 
> 
> So, because your little vignette of their morning evoked such warmth and comfort for me, I wanted to make some of my mental imaginings concrete via this moodboard! The quote is from a short story by Katherine Mansfield, called 'At the Bay'—full disclosure, I haven't actually read the story, but the full line of dialogue is _"Take me away from all these other people, my love. Let us go far away. Let us live our life, all new, all ours, from the very beginning. Let us make our fire. Let us sit down to eat together. Let us have long talks at night."_ which seemed ... perfect for the drarry dynamic in this fic ^_^
> 
> I hope your Christmas is as full of warmth and coziness (and good french toast!) as Draco's and Harry's is!! Happy Owlpost <333


End file.
